With the emergence of computer-based, virtual modeling, virtual reality and 3D/4D imaging technology, orthodontists can model patients' teeth in detail to arrive at a treatment plan or diagnosis. For example, an orthodontist can use virtual modeling to display individual treatment steps of a treatment plan, each step stored and rendered in a separate 3D file.